csofandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmare
Nightmare (zs_nightmare) is the seventh Zombie Scenario map in Counter-Strike Online. Storyline After receiving the Nightmare key, the player would fall asleep where fearsome nightmares await. Overview Nightmare is a small cube-shaped map consisting of up to 10 players. The players will spawn in small areas and must survive for a certain amount of time before a boss appears. The players must kill all the zombies and bosses to pass the round and finish this map. The room host needs to have the Nightmare key to play this map. *Note: (6*) This boss only appears during Special Nightmare event only. After Oberon is dead, every players will obtain 2 random clues from Zombie Scenario: Season 1. They are : *Note: These items cannot be obtained anymore after Zombie Scenario Re:boot. Instead, the players will receive the new ones. Tips Round 1~2 *Kill zombies as many as possible to quickly level up heath and attack power. It's better to have them maxed as soon as possible before the end of Round 2. *Use any machine guns or equipment like M32 MGL, Black Dragon Cannon, Salamander to get money quickly. *When fighting Juggernaut, be careful with his trap. When fighting Ganymede, run around to avoid Ganymede's dash. Having a wall of zombies in front of him will stop his shoulder charge short. *Aim for the ramps that the zombies mainly come out to halt their attacks. Round 3~6 *Anti-zombie weapons are recommended such as Skull series, Balrog series & Janus series. Grenades and launchers are also recommended to clear congested areas fast. *Always remember to buy Kevlar, HE Grenade, Primary weapon ammo, and upgrade Health and Attack. *Prioritize Health over Attack because the player would take a lot of damage in this map. *Use AT4-CS or Thunderbolt for faster results in defeating the Bosses. Bugs *When fighting Oberon, sometimes, Oberon just keeps using his Bombardment ability for about 5 ~ 6 times. When he jumps he may land on the red awning and cannot go down for several seconds until he jumps off again. *It's possible for Oberon to be stuck if he jumps and lands on a group of zombies. Events Singapore/Malaysia *This map was released alongside Erica and May. Keys can be obtained by playing 60 minutes in a Zombie Scenario map, or as a free gift from buying the Code Decoder set. *It was only available to play from, 19 January ~ 8 February 2012. *Released again on 7 November 2012 alongside with Skull-3 and Zombie SD Sprays. Keys are made available by default by simply clearing any Zombie Scenario Season 1 maps at this point. Indonesia *This map was released alongside Skull-11, Luger Gold (Code Box), and Blaster (Code Box). *It was only available to play from 2 January 2013 ~ 16 January 2013. *Players will get the Nightmare key for 1 day if you've played Counter-Strike Online for 1 hour during the event. *Even though its event is over, this map can still be played. Nightmare Key can be obtained by clearing any Zombie Scenario Season 1 maps. Gallery Original= loadingbg_zs_nightmare.png|Loading background Loadingbg zs nightmare new.png|Ditto, new File:Nightmare_overview_v2.png|Map overview File:Tooltip_nightmare.png|Tooltip File:Nightmare_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster nightmare_promo2.jpg|Ditto Indopromotionpostersk11.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Nightmare_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster ngtcp.png|China website teaser zsnightcp.jpg|Ditto, poster nightmareloadindo.jpg|Newest Nightmare loading screen (Indonesia) zs_nightmare_20130316_1526510.jpg|In-game screenshot zs_nightmare.jpg|Korea wallpaper img_nightmare.jpg|Map Screenshot 1355973075 zs nightmare 03.jpg|Ditto 1355973126 zs nightmare 02.jpg|Official Screenshot zsnightmarekp.png|Korea poster |-| Event= File:Loadingbg_zs_nightmare4.png|Loading background File:Cso_nightmare4.png|Official screenshots cso_nightmare4-2.png cso_nightmare4-3.png File:Teddy_terror_koreap_poster.png|Korea poster File:Monkey_set_nightmare_event_japan_poster.png|Japan poster File:Nightmare_event_taiwan_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Teddy_terror_china_poster.png|China poster Trivia *This map has no appearance of Host zombies. Only Origin appears. *This map has no appearance of Heal zombie. *This map consists of various bosses that the player has met and fought from Zombie Scenario: Season 1. *The Event Nightmare uses the system name "zs_nightmare4". There maybe no Nightmare series for Zombie Scenario: Season 4. See Also Survival= *Lost City *Double Gate *Trap |-| Pursuit= *Last Clue *Chaos *Dead End |-| Annihilation= *Cube *'Nightmare' id: Nightmare Category:Zombie scenario maps Category:Small-sized maps Category:Annihilation maps Category:Events exclusive Category:Simple maps Category:Survival type maps Category:Maps Category:Nexon maps